Joseph
by UmbreonxGlaceon
Summary: Thus begins the Pokemon journey for one young Joseph, the son of a poke breeder family.
1. Chapter 1

Morning light broke over the treetops and through the crack in the curtains, shining right into the eyes of a young, blonde haired male. He moaned in response to the light, pulling the blanket over his face. "Five more minutes." Meanwhile, a small yellowish rodent snuck its way into the room. At the sound of sparks, the boy's eyes shot open as he rolled out of bed, just barely dodging a thundershock. He rolled across the floor a bit before stopping near the doorway. He looked up to see a young woman, wearing a breeder's outfit, standing in the doorway.

"I see you're awake now Joseph. Good. Hurry up and get dressed. You still have things that need to be done before you take off today. Or have you forgotten what today is?" Joseph slowly turned to look at the calendar, before his eyes widened.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." He quickly stood up, rushing into the bathroom.

The woman sighed. "Boys will be boys. Come on Chu." She left the room, followed by a pichu.

 _Today was a very special day indeed. Today was the day that Joseph would set out on his Pokemon journey. Being the son of a breeder family, Joseph would be getting a starter pokemon from a long assortment of bred pokemon._

 _It had been almost three years since his older sister, Sarah had to take care of both the pokemon and her and her brother, since their parent's passing. It wasn't easy for her at first, but Sarah never gave up. She was set to be as great of a poke breeder as her mother._

Joseph emerged from the shower and got himself dressed in what he would be wearing on his journey; a bright yellow vest with a black stripe going down the right side and a black pair of baggy pants with a yellow stripe going down the outer sides of the legs. It wasn't anything special. They just felt nice on him. He quickly made his way down the stairs and into the living room. His presence was quickly noticed as a small group of small pokemon began crowding their way over to him. "There. There. Don't push. You will all get your food at the same time." Joseph carefully made his way towards the kitchen, trying not to step on anyone's tails or bodies, coming back with multiple bowls of poke food. He placed the bowls down on the floor, smiling as everyone there began eating happily. He took a single bowl out back, towards a small hut meant for, 'special' purposes. He opened the door slowly, looking in to see two eevees curled up around two eggs. Joseph place the bowl down, gently petting one of the eevees. "Well it looks like someone had a fun night." One of the eevees looked up at him with a 'You did not just go there' look on its face. He made his way back inside where Sarah had just finished cooking breakfast.

"I hope you're hungry. 'Cause I cooked a lot this morning." She blushed at her own mistake, placing two plates down on the table. "Eat up."

Joseph ate what he could, setting his dishes in the sink. "Yo. Sis. Where is he?"

"Last time I checked, he was nosying around the laundry room." Joseph went over to the laundry room, finding it a mess. dirty clothes were all over the floor. He sighed.

"I know you're in here. Come on out. It's almost time to leave." A small bulge rose from one of the scattered piles. The bulge made its way over to him, emerging as a small eevee. A small, shiny eevee to be exact. "Let's get going buddy. We have a lot ahead of us." The eevee nodded, hopping up and onto Joseph's shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. "Let's go." He rushed back out to the living room, grabbing the backpack he had made the previous night. "Seeya sis. I'll be sure to visit when i can." And with that, Joseph was out of the house and on his way to be a great trainer. Many trials lay in his wake. And much hard battles line up ahead of him. This journey is not going to be an easy ordeal, but when has anything ever been easy for Joseph?

 _It had been two weeks since Joseph and his eevee, Seth, started on their journey. Since then, they have encountered a few wild pokemon. Adding to the group now is a small poochyena nicknamed Blackie. He didn't seem all that strong at first, but he made up for that with his endless determination. This poochyena lost its fight against Seth and then proceeded to track Joseph's scent all the way to a clearing in the middle of the forest, just for a rematch._

Nightfall was setting in and Joseph thought it was best to camp out for tonight. He returned Blackie to his pokeball and attached it to his belt. The night air was cold, so Joseph and Seth choose to sleep close to each other. Joseph turned to look at Seth. "It's been two weeks since we've left. How you feeling?" Seth let out a lonely moan, showing he was a bit homesick already. He missed curling up with his mother and father and cold nights like this. "You too then. I feel the same way. Only two weeks and I already miss my sister's cooking." He chuckled a bit, staring up at the starry night sky. The sounds of nocturnal pokemon roaming around echoed across the area. These sounds didn't startle Joseph. It instead comforted him. He was used to constant noises. All he feared was that they all might some food to eat. A smile formed on his face as he turned to his side and closed his eyes to sleep. So far, this has been a rather slow start to his journey. But much more still lay out to unfold.

(i know this isn't much of a first chapter... i promise the next chapters will be more longer and detailed... i am looking for characters and events to be in here... if you have any ideas, just throw them in the comments or pm them to me... thank you...)


	2. Chapter 2

Joseph finally made it out of the forest, looking over the hillside towards the next town. "Look Seth. We're almost at the next town." Seth, still a bit sleepy from last night, gazed down at the town. "Let's get going. I have got to see what this town has to offer." With that, the two of them raced down the hill, almost tripping to be honest. Thankfully they both made it to the town, without too many bruises. "We made it." He fell back, landing on the base of the hill. Seth crawled on top of him, laying down on his chest.

About an hour or two goes by as Joseph and Seth stare up at the sky. They were so distracted that they didn't notice someone approach them. "Hey. You alright?" The sudden voice brought Joseph to his feet and Seth landing on the ground.

"I. I'm okay." He rapidly searched around him until he found a girl around his age, wearing a short red dress, her black hair seeming to be tied back on a pony tail, standing to the side of him. "Oh. Hey."

She giggles at Joseph's random reaction. "Are you sure? You a bit scattered."

"Yeah. I'm okay. You just startled me. I'm Joseph." He extended his towards her. Meanwhile, Seth glared up at his trainer, wondering why the hell he almost launched him. He looked over at the girl, staring up at her with awe. The first human girl Seth has met that wasn't Joseph's sister. To be honest, that was the same feeling Joseph was having.

"I'm Sarah." She took his hand, shaking it gently. "So what brings you to this town may I ask Joseph?"

"Looking for pokemon to catch and gym badges. We were just taking a small break before you found us."

"Oh. So you're a trainer too. That's great. Wait. You said 'we'. Who else is here with you?" Sarah looked at him like he was potentially crazy.

"Oh. Me and my eevee, Seth." Seth chimed in, bringing Sarah's eyes down to Joseph's feet.

"I-is th-that a shiny?" Her eyes lit up. She knelt down, looking at Seth at a closer level.

"Yes. It took a while to breed one, but it was worth it." Joseph bent over, picking Seth up and placing him on his shoulder. "Don't be shy. He doesn't bite."Sarah stood back up and reached out to pet him. Her hand was met by soft, almost silky fur. Seth nuzzled against her hand, quite loving the feeling of her petting him.

"He's so cute. I wish I had a shiny." Something rustled in her small backpack as a small growlithe head poked up. It looked around a bit before turning around and looking over Sarah's shoulder. "Oh. Sorry Aye. Forgot you were still in there." Sarah reached over her shoulder, pulling the growlithe out of the pack.

"Why was your growlithe inside your cramped backpack?"

Sarah sighed. "It's a long story. A group of thugs tried stealing my pokemon. So I ran and it was easier to run with my hands free. So I hide her in my pack. Guess I forgot to take her out when I got to town."

"Thugs? I see. It sad to know people like that still exist." Joseph looked at her growlithe. "What did you say her name was?"

"Aye. Her name is Aye." Sarah set her down before fixing her pack. "This is going to sound a bit sudden, but would you mind accompanying me to the next town? With those thugs running around, it's going pretty tough traveling."

He looked down at Seth, pondering on his answer. "I guess. It would help having another person along. Especially since we're going that way anyway. Sure."

"Yay. We can leave as soon as you are ready Joseph. I'll be waiting at the center for you." She rushed off, followed by Aye.

"Well Seth. What do you think about her? She seems pretty trustful and fairly nice looking." Seth looked up at Joseph with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. "What? Don't look at me like that. Especially since I saw how you were looking at her growlithe." Seth looked away, obviously caught by what he just said. "Anyway. I think we should do a bit of training and restock on items before we leave. The two of them wandered about the town before being stopped suddenly by another guy.

"Hey. You a trainer? If so, I'd like to battle ya." He clicked a pokeball in his hand. "Interested?"

Joseph and Seth looked at each other with the same expression. "Of course. Just be ready to lose." He clicked his other pokeball and tossed it up. "Blackie. Come on out." The poochyena appeared, shaking it's fur a bit, ready for battle.

"A poochyena. Interesting. Go. Riolu." The guy tossed his ball up as a riolu appeared, placing itself in a ready fighting stance.

The two pokemon stared each other down, waiting for their first command.

"Riolu. Force Palm."

The riolu charged straight at the poochyena, it's one paw glowing white. Blackie prepared to dodge, but didn't move in time and the riolu slammed it's paw into Blackie's side, causing him to fly back somewhat.

"Blackie. Come on. Get up."

Blackie slowly stood back up, brushing off the dust from his fur.

"That's it. Now charge in and bite him."

The poochyena launched himself towards the riolu, actually sidestepping mid-move, catching the riolu off to it's side, and went to bite him. However, the riolu was able to react fast enough to jump up, bringing it directly above Blackie.

"Now. Riolu. Finish him. Force Palm."

The riolu pulled back it's paw as it once again glowed, quickly slamming it into the back of the poochyena. Blackie was hit square on, and fainted from the blow.

Joseph returned Blackie to his pokeball. "You did great. Rest up for now. Seth. Go get him." Seth calmly walked in front of him, ready to fight. "Quick Attack Combo."

Seth rushed towards the riolu using Quick Attack's high speed, but instead of impacting with him, Seth appeared right in front of the riolu a Shadow Ball formed mere inches from the riolu. The attack came so suddenly that the riolu had no time to react and was sent flying right into it's trainer's arms, completely out cold.

"Not bad kid. I'll give you credit that move was well played. But when it comes to speed, my next pokemon will have your's well beat. Come on out. Pikachu." The yellow mouse appeared from it's ball, standing before it's trainer. "Quick Attack."

"Seth. Meet it with a Quick Attack."

The two pokemon charged towards each other with great speed, bouncing off each other with every strike. They continued impacting with each other for some time before Seth was sent backwards. He hit the ground, sliding a bit on his feet. He looked injured, but not out yet.

"Seth. Swift. And make sure the target it hit." Seth's ear twitches up, recognizing that specific command.

Seth's mouth opens as Swift stars poured out, flying towards the pikachu. The stars seemed to arch out from Seth and start converging when they grew close to the pikachu.

"Not the best way to fire that attack kid. Pikachu. Lets finish this trainer off. Quick Attack. Full throttle."

The pikachu charged straight towards Seth, as the Swift attack seemed to miss the pikachu, flying past it's trainer.

A grin formed on Joseph's face.

Seth met the pikachu's Quick Attack once again with his own. They bounced off each other's strikes again. The Swift attack curved back, seeming to keep missing both pokemon, and flying around over and over again.

"Seth! Now!"

Seth pushed off the pikachu, jumping into the air. He flipped, looking down at the pikachu, a Shadow Ball in it's mouth. At the same time, all of the Swift stars were converging from every side of the pikachu. There was no escaping from this attack. Seth fired the Shadow Ball, which impacted the pikachu's head just as the Swift attack made impact with it's sides. The pikachu fell forward, fainted. How this attack was done was; Seth fired the Swift attack, aiming for it to have a low chance of actually hitting it's target and waited for the pikachu to once again charge towards Seth. He met the pikachu head-on, keeping it busy while his Swift attack rebounded and began coming back towards the pikachu. Seth used his tail to keep the stars back, while setting them up to return in a certain way. The moment the Swift attack was in place, all Seth had to do was cut pikachu off from jumping up by jumping up and setting up a Shadow Ball above it. The rest is fairly simple. And no. Seth did not actually bounce the Swift attack off himself without injuring himself. Doing this did cause some damage to Seth.

The guy returned his pikachu to it's ball as Seth laid on his stomach, exhausted and injured by this attack combo. "That. That was amazing dude! That eevee of yours is amazing." Joseph rubbed the back of his head, going over to pick Seth.

""You're not half bad either. That riolu of yours is pretty strong. Anyway. We probably should go heal up our pokemon." The two of them walked towards the center. Sarah saw Joseph walk in and quickly approached him.

"It's about time. Woah. Did you just do a battle?" Joseph nods. "Aww. I would of liked to see it. I guess next time." Joseph and the other guy healed up their pokemon. It had been a long day so Joseph and Sarah slept at the center until morning.

Morning light shined through the glass of the poke center's roof. "Wake up Joseph. We need to get moving soon." He moaned a bit in response, rolling off the bench he was sleeping.

"Ow. I'm awake." Joseph stood up, rubbing his injured head. Seth slowly woke up and joined him. "Well. I guess we should be off. But let's first restock on supplies at the mart before we leave. Sarah nods, leading the way to the pokemart. They get to the front door when a shady looking figure walks out of the mart. The two of them pay no mind to him and go inside to buy potions and additional pokeballs. "Let's go Sarah." The two of them made their way to the edge of the town.

((A gym battle is coming up soon. I would like you guys to give me ideas as to what type of pokemon the gym leader would use and what pokemon, at what level, they would have. Also. Comment on how well i did the first trainer battle. i would really like to know how i did.))


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had past since both Joseph and Sarah left the last town, evening light shining over the treetops. Seth and Aye were cheerfully hopping from shadow to shadow. Joseph and Sarah were chatting about how their lives before leaving to be a trainer. "Really? You were living with your sister ever since your parents died?"

"Yep. It wasn't easy at first, but we adapted. So what about you Sarah? What was your life like before leaving." Sarah suddenly stopped in place, a look of sadness across her face. Aye quickly realized her trainer's dismay and rushed over to her side, looking up at her.

"I. I'd rather not talk about it. If that's okay." Joseph nodded, seeing that he dug up a sad memory of her's.

"It's alright. Let's get going. We still have awhile until we get to the next town." Sarah nodded, catching back up with him. The bushed to the right rustled and both of them stopped, Joseph's hands already around his pokeball. The rustling stopped and they relaxed. Suddenly, it felt like the ground beneath them gave way as they fell back. Before they knew what was going on, both Joseph and Sarah were hanging upside-down by vines, a small group of bellsprouts seeming to laugh at them. "Oh this is great. Ambushed by a bellsprout horde. Seth. Swift on these vines. Get us down." Seth carefully dodged the other incoming vines and quickly shot off a Swift attack, cutting the vines. Joseph and Sarah hit the ground on their backs. Sarah must have hit her head hard when she was flipped because she was now out cold on the ground. Seeing that the humans were free, the vines quickly found themselves around Seth and Aye. They cried out as the vines slowly squeezed them. Joseph glared at the bellsprouts. "Blackie. Go get them." He tossed up the pokeball as Blackie appeared, shaking his fur slightly. A few bellsprouts dropped down from the trees, landing in front of them.

 _It was Blackie against three bellsprouts. Time was against Joseph, as the longer he took, the tighters the vines squeezed around Seth and Aye. Blackie growled at the bellsprouts, who only seemed to mock the poochyena._

"Okay. Blackie use-." Before Joseph could finish what he was saying, Blackie rushed at them, throwing one of them against a tree.

 _The other two bellsprouts looked at their injured comrade before looking back at Blackie. They both sent out a Vine Whip that sent Blackie backwards, impacting hard with a tree. These bellsprouts were not very happy, nor were they willing to hold back. Before Blackie could get back up, he was wrapped up in vines and tossed upward only to be smacked back down by more vines. These plants were pretty much abusing the poor poochyena._

Joseph returned Blackie before much more damage could be done to him. With no other choices available, he was ready to take these plants on himself. Anything to get his friend back.

"Chimmy. Flamethrower." A torrent of fire shot passed Joseph, hitting the ground near the bellsprout. Joseph looked behind him to see Sarah and a monferno next to her. "Sorry for cutting it a bit close. Had to wake up first. Anyway. Let's see how these guys react to being burned." The bellsprouts on the ground quickly retreated, while those still in the trees were getting mad. They retreated, bringing Seth and Aye along with them.

"Fuck! Get back here!" Joseph rushed after them, but quickly lost sight of them. They were using the tree branches for quick retreat, vanishing from sight in a matter of moments. It seemed like there was no hope getting them back. However, with the last of her strength, Aye burned the vines holding her and Seth, dropping them somewhere in the forest. Aye was out cold on the ground with Seth next to her. He slowly dragged her inside a small, hollowed out, piece of tree. Night would be coming soon and Seth did not want to be roaming around with an injured partner to protect. At least here, they would safe until morning.

Joseph and Sarah were left to wander about until they finally came to the next town.

"Come on Joseph. Let's go rest for now. It's been a long day. Then we can go back out and search for them. Okay?" He simply nodded, too tired and worried to speak. Joseph was really upset about all of this. He blamed himself more than anyone else. The two of them checked into the town's small hotel for the night. Joseph took no time finding his way over to the bed and falling face-first onto it. Sarah felt bad just looking at him in this state. They didn't say anything the rest of the night. Joseph couldn't sleep and just stared out the window at the moon, wondering if Seth could see the moon where he was.


End file.
